


Pillow fight

by AnniereadsStuff



Series: Writing something everyday [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Marco are the cute couple, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phoenix Marco, Thatch doesn't understand them, that only fight over small things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniereadsStuff/pseuds/AnniereadsStuff
Summary: Ace and Marco had wanted to watch a movie. If only they could agree about the pillow arrangement.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Writing something everyday [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050545
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Pillow fight

Marco’s week always included a few highlights. On Mondays, after work, he and Thatch went to his favorite café downtown, to relax after work and talk about their weekends. One Wednesdays, he visited his Pops, to have dinner together. This usually included at least on other sibling of his, and a lot more alcohol, than anyone could justify on a normal weekday.

By far his favorite highlight, however, were his movie nights with Ace on Fridays.

Just getting to spend some time with his boyfriend, no thinking about his job, or his responsibilities, or how to convince Pops to go to his next doctors appointment, was by far the best thing about Marco’s week. Normally his and Ace’s schedule were pretty badly coordinated, on normal weekdays they saw each other only for a few hours, before Marco or Ace had to go to work. So, when they had time for each other Ace was always especially cuddly.

Marco loved it.

Sitting on the couch - in this season usually with a warm blanket around his shoulders and some hot tea nearby - with Ace practically melting into his side, both of their feet outstretched on the coffee table in front of them was his favorite stage of existence. No deadlines, no stress. Just Ace and a movie and cuddling. It was like heaven.

Or it would be, if Ace was any less of a brat.

„Oi, quit it your feet are cold“, Marco reprimanded Ace, who wiggled next to Marco in an attempt to - and Marco was sure of that - annoy him as much as possible.

„Then stop hogging the pillow“, Ace demanded and gestured to the pillow sitting on the coffee table. Marco had put it there, because at his age, he felt every bone in his legs, when he just put his feet on the table without any sort of cushion. Ace had apparently decided he had a right to the pillow, too.

„You could have just said something“, Marco said, moving his feet slightly to make room for Ace. Ace, for his part, took this as a victory and determined that the entire pillow belonged to him now. Marco really should learn not to give in to Ace this easily.

„Move, I put the pillow there, I have a right to at least half of it“, he said, looking at Ace, who smiled so self-satisfied it should have been illegal. It was certainly cute enough to make Marco consider to just give Ace the victory - and by extension the pillow - and put another pillow for himself on the table. But Ace would probably claim that, too.

„You have half“, Ace argued back, not even bothering to move. Instead he sank deeper into the couch in an attempt to get Marco to stop moving, too. He didn’t dream about it.

„That’s not half“, Marco insisted, tearing the blankets from their legs to reveal that Ace’ feet really only hogged half of the pillow. Unfortunately it was the half that was closer to Marco.

„Alright, you can have that half“, Ace agreed, gesturing to the half Marco had insisted on and putting his feet back on his half. Only to promptly slide them over back on Marco’s half of the pillow. „No you can’t. The other half is cold.“

„I don’t care! That’s your half, warm it up“, Marco said, trying to nudge Ace’s feet out of what was rightfully his half of their table pillow, back onto his own. Ace stubbornly insisted on staying on Marco’S half of the pillow, not moving a muscle.

„Wait. I haven an idea!“, he finally exclaimed, moving to sit up on the couch and scooting to the edge to be able to grab the pillow. „Legs up“, he instructed Marco, and Marco decided it was safe to listen. Ace then turned their pillow 180 degrees, so that the warmed side was closer to him and Marco could deal with the cold side.

„How is that fair?“, Marco argued when Ace leaned back to snuggle with him again. Ace with his face mushed half into Marco’s side answered something, that Marco didn’t understand even though he’s been with Ace for almost a year now. „What was that?“

„I said it’s fair because I warmed it myself. The other one is your half, so warm it up“, Ace grinned lazily, putting his head on Marco’s chest to try and make sense of the movie. A lost cause, because it was half over already, and they have been fighting about the pillow more than half of the time.

„What’s he doing? Why would he do that?“, Ace asked perplexed, gesturing to the movie and Marco would bet he had his face the same cute scowl it always had, when Ace was trying really hard to figure something out.

„I don’t know, I was fighting for my pillow rights“, he answered grinning, trying not to laugh out loud, when Ace send him an over-the-top annoyed expression.

„We’re in a relationship, we share everything. Pillows included“, Ace stated, rather firmly and somehow managed the bury himself even deeper into Marco’s side.

„Ah, I see. Please excuse me for a second, then. I’m gonna get myself the last chocolate pudding from the fridge.“

„No!“, Ace protested, rising faster than Marco had ever seen him, on a Friday evening. He looked very unamused, focused entirely on Marco, as serious as Marco only ever saw him sparely. No more joking about the pudding, then. But for now, Marco wanted to have some fun.

„We’re in a relationship, we share everything“, he echoed back, unable to stop smirking and he could see Ace being annoyed at himself for that.

„Okay, not everything. I get to keep my pudding and in return you can have for yourself“, Ace stopped looking around their little apartment, trying and failing to come up with something Marco should want entirely for himself.

„The pillow?“, Marco provoked again, unable to help himself.

„Not the pillow“, Ace said, also smirking now, „you can have those coconut ball things. The ones Sabo gifted us, because he hates coconut flavor.“

„I don’t like coconut flavor either“, Marco confessed, trying to get a better deal out of his boyfriend. Ace just shrugged completely unimpressed by Marcos confession and tried to concentrate on the movie again.

„Me neither, that’s why their yours now.“

„That’s not how we play“, Marco argued, which went completely ignored by Ace. So he poked him into his side and then slowly moved his fingertips until they reached Ace’s armpits to start tickling him. He had to get some kind of revenge, at least.

„Marco, no“, Ace warned, but it was too late. Marco was already tickling him full force, with no mercy and now he had to completely give up on the movie. Not that either of them stood a chance of understanding what was going on there, anyway. Which was a shame, it sounded so interesting when they first chose it.

„I give up“, Ace pressed between laughs and Marco stopped his assault for a second, to ask if Ace was ready to make a better deal with him now. He wasn’t, so Marco continued tickling him mercilessly, until Ace would give in.

„Alright, alright“, Ace laughed, and Marco stopped tickling to let Ace catch his breath, „how about this. I keep my chocolate puddings, we keep sharing the pillow and you can have -.“ Ace hesitated again, looking around trying to determine if there was something Marco wanted.

„What do you want?“, he finally asked, sounding a bot defensive, as if he expected Marco to say something outrageous. Marco was about to say, he’d like for Ace to move in, but he thought better of it. There would be a time and a place for that, hopefully in the near future. But their evening was so lighthearted, so uncomplicated and Ace seemed truly happy, he didn’t want to risk that, for his selfish question. So he thought of something else instead.

„A kiss would be nice.“

And when Ace leaned over to kiss him, soft and careful, so uniquely like him, Marco was glad he hadn’t asked the big question. And when their kiss slowly turned into more, like it always did on Fridays and he and Ace decided to move into the bedroom Marco knew two things for sure. One, he really loved Ace, with all his heart. And two, they would have to watch that same movie next Friday, again.

*

„How was your movie?“, Thatch asked on their Monday coffee break, like he usually did.

„I don’t know, we were fighting over a pillow and got distracted“, Marco answered, taking a sip of his coffee and ignoring his brother’s dubious look. On Thatch’s insistence he told him the whole story, leaving out some minor parts, so Thatch wouldn’t fake gag again.

„I don’t understand you two“, Thatch concluded after Marco had told the whole story, „why didn’t you just get a bigger pillow? Wouldn’t that have been easier?“

Thatch really had no idea how a relationship worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take this pure fluff of Ace and Marco, being the best kind of boyfriends. Inspired by a real-life occurrence.


End file.
